


Jungle Fever

by SweetbunThorn



Series: Akiryukita [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: 2nd chapter is sex pollen, Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, Double Anal Penetration, First Chapter is tentacle rape, Other, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, this is why there was no jungle palace in the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: “Alright, enough of this shit.” The zio user growls and swings himself up to try and grab ahold of the vine that has him. “C’mon…”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DYK?  
> Trying not to spam the word "Vine" was really fucking hard
> 
> I don't normally write fics like this but the I was reading a story about a jungle last night and the stupid thought wouldn't get out of my head until it was written.

Ryuji huffed as he swayed gentle above the ground while a vision of an upside down jungle greeted him. They had only been in this palace for a few hours and the humidity and constant onslaught of bugs was starting to piss the blond off. Joker we leading the others around and next thing Skull knows, a trap springs and separates the guys from the girls. The blond expects to see his friends when he wakes up, but that clearly wasn’t happening.

“Alright, enough of this shit.” The zio user growls and swings himself up to try and grab ahold of the vine that has him. “C’mon…”

He gains more momentum and makes another grab for it, unaware that the neighboring vines had slowly started moving towards him.

Ryuji lets out a growl of frustration. “Shitty, effin…” He grabbed it. “Gotcha- What the hell!?”

As soon as he snagged the plant, another one had shot out and grabbed his wrist, swiftly pulling it away from the creeping foliage. Ryuji struggled to shake it off while another vine wrapped around his other hand.

“What the hell is going on?!” Skull yelped as he was hoisted higher up into the air. “This ain’t funny!”

He squirmed against the plants as they slowly started to travel into his suit. Ryuji squawked and continued to struggled, he’d seen enough hentai to know what was about to happen. It does nothing to deter the vines from traveling down; several others joined their creepy partners. Smaller flora reach around the blond’s body, taking off his mask and ascot and dropping them to the jungle floor. Great, now Ryuji couldn’t summon Kidd even if he tried.

Skull shuddered as the vines poked around his pants before tearing the fabric off of him, leaving the thief in his neon colored boxer-briefs. He yelped as the vines worked his jacket off, exposing his bare chest to the humid air. Ryuji squirms as the foliage readjust him, holding him spread eagle and the blond’s got half a mind to bite one of the creeping plants. He glares at the closest one and makes a move to bite it just as a thicker vine shoves its way into his mouth.

“Mmph!”

The plant becomes less flora like and more tentacle like as it wiggles around Ryuji's mouth. A muffled noise manages to breach its way out of his mouth as something latches onto his nipples. Ryuji can't help but moan at the feeling, shuddering as the thing sucks on his chest. A couple more of the vines manage to pull down his underwear and wrap around his half hard cock. The blond arches his back and squeezes his eyes shut, getting slowly lost in the feeling.

The plants continue to creep around his body, dragging themselves up and down the sensitive parts and making him wither and moan. Ryuji jolts as he feels something wet and slimy rub between his cheeks and press against his rim. He jerks his head up and his eyes go wide as he sees the size of the tentacle before it pushes inside him.

“Mmm!” Ryuji squirms and arches his back.

The tentacle secrets something inside the blond as it travels deeper inside him, rubbing up against his prostate in the process. The zio user moans behind the tentacle and can’t help but push his hips. The slimy appendage proceeds to work itself in and out of the blond, making sure to repeatedly press against his prostate.

_‘F-Full… Damnit, I can’t think like this…’_

It’s not long until both of the tentacles begin a brutal pace, with each shove of the one in his mouth brings him further down onto the other one. Ryuji moans loudly and squeezes his eyes shot, getting lost in the amount of pleasure being subjected to him. Brown eyes shoot open as he feels another tentacle nudge against the one in his ass before squeezing in next to him. Ryuji can see his stomach bulge slightly from the intrusion and he whimpered.

Skull could faintly hear Akira and Yusuke voices in his head, telling him how good he looked stuffed with their dicks and begging to cum. The tentacles seemed to pick up on his thoughts, because they both sped up, thrusting into him fast and hard, making the blond see stars. The one in his mouth quickly pulled out and splashed Ryuji’s face with a sweet smelling liquid. The zio user panted out into the open air, mind in nothing more than a foggy hazy as he came with a cry and slumped against the vines.

The tentacles inside him stilled as they filled Skull with the same liquid. The vines slowly lowered Ryuji to the ground and gently stroked his face before retreating back into the trees. The blond laid there, liquid dripping from his entrance in a steady flow, and waited to regain the use of his limbs. He got up slowly, arms shaking from their lack of use, as he reached for his mask. Ryuji jolted as one of the tentacles caressed and rubbed his rim, clearly trying to push back inside.

“W-Wait-” The zio user moaned as it re-entered him. “C-C’mon… Not again.” He clawed at the dirt at the overstimulation as it shoved him forward, pushing him into the discarded leaves. “H-Hah!”

There was the sound of something unsheathing before there was a flash of movement. Next thing Ryuji knows, he’s safely in Joker’s arms as Fox returns his katana to his holster.

“Skull? Are you alright?”

Ryuji sighs and buries his face in the leader’s shoulder, completely forgetting about the mess on his face. “M’ fine. I wanna go back home.”

Fox joined them. “The vines almost got to Joker and I, but we have weapons to cut them.” He gently pet the blond’s hair. “No wonder you suffered at the hands of them.”

“Mmmh. Home. Now.”

“Fox, hold him so I can get my jacket off. Then we’ll try and find the others so we can leave.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I assume-Oop.” Yusuke blinked as Ryuji’s boxers landed on his head. “-This has something to do with those tentacles.” He pried them off his head and dropped them to the floor. “How exactly does one cure someone of something they do not know?”

Akira and Yusuke watched as Ryuji withered on the bed, panting and clearly dazed out of his mind. After finding the others and returning to the real world, Ryuji had stormed off to their bathroom to wash whatever the plants had covered him in off of his body. Afterwards, he had collapsed onto the bed and fallen asleep. Akira and Yusuke let him rest while they explained to the others what happened. That’s where the boys had found themselves now, watching as the blond humped the bed and wrestled to get his clothes off.

“I assume-Oop.” Yusuke blinked as Ryuji’s boxers landed on his head. “-This has something to do with those tentacles.” He pried them off his head and dropped them to the floor. “How exactly does one cure someone of something they do not know?”

“I think… Futaba called it sex pollen.” Akira adjusted his glasses.

“Meaning?”

“Basically, we need to… get the pollen out of his body and the only way to do it is through sex.”

“Ah, so the vines were hoping to intercourse him to death?”

Akira shrugs. “Who knows…”

“Akira, Yusuke, c’mhere.” Ryuji makes grabby hands at the pair of them. “It’s hot…”

“You heard him, Yusuke, he’s hot. Why don’t you go cool him down?” Akira nudges the taller teen towards the blond.

“Very well.” Yusuke moved further into the room and joins the shorter teen on the bed.

Ryuji pulls him down into a fast and passionate kiss, settling himself into the artists lap and grinding up against him. The taller deepens the kiss and presses the blond into the large bed, pinning him against it as he moved from his lips to his neck. Ryuji moans loudly, moving his head to give the dark haired artist more access. Yusuke bites and suckles on the flesh as his hand travels down to give his leaking cock a tug. An even louder moan ripped out of the shorter teen as he came heavily over the pale hand.

“Really, Ryuji, so quickly?” Akira stands over the pair, staring down at them with a small smirk. “Was a simple touch enough for you to cum?”

“N-Not enough.” The blond whines and squirms against Yusuke’s hold. “Want more.”

“Akira.”

“Hmm?”

“He’s still hard.”

Sure enough, he was still erect and still leaking. Ryuji wriggle around again, clearly not wanting to be ignored. Yusuke moved to kiss him again while Akira wrapped his hand around his dick. The blond moans into the kiss, bucking his hips into the hold as his managed to free his hands from Yusuke’s grasp to pull at his shirt. The artist quickly moved back to strip as Akira took his place, instead taking Ryuji into his mouth and giving a hard suck. The raven hummed as he felt the zio user cum down his throat.

“Second time.” Akira hears Yusuke mutter above him. “Perhaps penetration will help curve the effects.”

The raven moves back and the artist takes his place, rubbing his lubed up dick against Ryuji’s entrance before pushing inside. The blond moans and grips his shoulder, grinding his hips down onto the other’s dick.

“M-More.” He mutters as Yusuke bottoms out. “A-Akira, join.”

“Are you sure? I doubt I’ll be able to fit.”

“Join.”

“… Alright.” The raven quickly undresses and prepares himself.

Yusuke moves back and pulls Ryuji against his chest, giving Akira more room as he pressed his cock against the stretched rim. He thrusts inside, moaning softly at the tight feeling as the blond groaned and placed his head on the taller teen’s forehead.

“Ryuji, do you want us to stop?”

“Ryuji?”

“K-Keep going.”

They  both begin to thrust, alternating between the other as they mark the blond’s neck while he moans. Ryuji clenches the sheets and throws his head back with every push forward. Yusuke kisses and nips at his neck while Akira bites his shoulder. They speed up, slamming into the male between them as they mark him. Ryuji cums with a loud shout, slumping between the two as they finish inside him.

“R-Ryuji?”

“Hmm?” The blond responses lazily, too tired to move from where his head is in Yusuke’s neck.

“Are you finally alright?”

“Mm-hmm.” He yawns as his eyes slip closed. “Night”

“What?”

“Wait, Ryuji…”

He doesn’t catch the rest of it as he nods off.

**Author's Note:**

> knocks "Tentacle sex" off the list


End file.
